Ugly
by Chuunibyou
Summary: Misi ringan dari sang Hokage yang ternyata malah membawa masalah bagi sepasang kekasih ini. "Apa sebenarnya masalahmu, Hinata? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sembunyikan?" Akankah mereka mampu memperbaiki keretakan hubungan mereka? "Berhati-hatilah, Hinata. Dan… sampai jumpa lagi"/ Warning: OOC. Prompt Winter (After The Last). For celebrating the 1st NH Canoniversary


**Ugly**

 **Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Words Count : 3,693**

 **Warning : OOC, typo**

 **Terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan The Last: Naruto the Movie**

 **Untuk merayakan 1st Canoniversary NaruHina, our beloved OTP**

 **Enjoy reading ^^**

* * *

"Naruto, untuk misi kali ini kau akan menjalankannya berdua dengan Hyuuga Hinata." Titah sang Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya bisa menganga mendengar perintah ini dari sang Hokage. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Untuk pertama kalinya ia akan menjalani misi berdua dengan wanita yang baru menjadi kekasihnya seminggu yang lalu ini. Naruto bersumpah ia melihat lekukan kecil pada topeng sang _Copy Ninja_. _'Kakashi-sensei berniat mempermainkanku!'_

"K-Kakashi-sensei! K-Kalau Hinata ikut nanti aku – "

Mendengar namanya disebut, gadis ini hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman manis baginya. "Mohon kerja samanya, Naruto-kun." Lalu kembali menatap serius pada Kakashi. "Bagaimana rincian misinya, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan yakin pipinya kini memerah seperti kebiasaan Hinata dulu. Faktanya, semenjak ia resmi menjadi 'pemilik' (baca: kekasih) dari sang Hyuuga, ia menjadi lebih mudah gugup saat berdekatan dengannya. Gerakannya menjadi lebih kacau, pipinya sering memerah seperti saat ini, dan ia menjadi lebih mudah terfokus pada wajah cantik gadisnya! Naruto kini yakin, ia tak akan bisa konsentrasi sepenuhnya pada misi yang akan dijalaninya nanti. Tapi tentu saja, melihat senyuman anggun Hinata, ia tak sanggup menolak misi dari sang Hokage.

"Jadi begini misinya – "

* * *

Naruto menatap gadis manis yang kini bertengger di atas dahan pohon yang sama dengannya. Gerakan-gerakan simpel seperti tarikan nafas, bagaimana keringat mengaliri pelipisnya, semuanya membuat Naruto semakin terpana. Saat ini Naruto benar-benar mengutuki kebodohannya dulu, bagaimana ia tidak menyadari ada malaikat sebaik ini yang selalu menyukainya. Jika saja ia sadar lebih cepat akan hal ini, mungkin dulu ia akan jauh lebih bahagia.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata pelan, menyadarkan sang pria bersurai _blonde_ dari lamunannya.

"Eh, iya, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menjawab dengan gugup, malu karena sudah tertangkap basah menatap intens pada Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa sebaiknya kita berpencar untuk mencarinya? Sepertinya kita sudah dekat dengan lokasi yang diinstruksikan Hokage-sama."

"Um, baiklah. Hinata, gunakan Byakuganmu untuk mengecek daerah yang mungkin terdapat tanaman obat itu." Ya, konyol memang, menggunakan dua orang shinobi kuat yang dimiliki Konoha hanya untuk mencari tanaman obat. Setidaknya, menurut Kakashi, tanaman obat itu kini sedang sangat diperlukan untuk mengobati wabah di sebuah desa di pinggir Konoha, dan kekuatan Byakugan amat fundamental untuk misi ini. Sementara Naruto? Entah untuk alasan apa dia dikirim menjalankan misi ini. Menurut Naruto, sih, Kakashi hanya ingin menggodanya.

"Baiklah. Byakugan!" Pekik Hinata kecil sembari mengaktifkan _kekkei genkai_ kebangggan Konoha. Urat-urat di sekeliling matanya mulai menebal, khas dari Byakugan.

Untuk kedua kalinya sejak misi penyelamatan Hanabi, Naruto kembali menyaksikan dari dekat saat Byakugan diaktifkan. Pandangannya kembali terarah penuh pada Hinata, kembali terpesona oleh kehebatan jurus mata yang dimiliki kekasihnya. _Well,_ sesungguhnya Naruto terpana pada semua hal yang ada pada diri seorang Hyuuga Hinata, bukan hanya Byakugannya.

Hinata, yang menyadari bahwa kini sang pahlawan Konoha menatapnya, lagi, agak menundukkan kepalanya, lalu dengan tangan kanannya ia menutup wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Naruto.

Sadar bahwa dirinya ketahuan menatap, Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya lalu menggaruk pipinya untuk sekadar menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba muncul bagaikan dinding di antara kedua shinobi ini. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, hingga Hinata lalu memberikan instruksi.

"Naruto-kun, ada 2 lokasi tempat tanaman obat itu. Satu di arah jam 3, dan satu lagi di arah jam 12. Sebaiknya kita berpencar mencarinya." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto, Hinata segera bergegas. Naruto hanya bisa menatap heran pada punggung Hinata yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Etto… Ada apa ya?"

* * *

"Huff…" Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari gadis bersurai indigo yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil menenteng sekantong penuh tanaman obat. Perjalanan dari hutan ke Konoha sendiri tidak terlalu jauh untuk seorang ninja, tapi dinginnnya udara musim dingin cukup ditambah pakaian misinya yang tidak terlalu tertutup membuatnya mulai merasa kedingingan.

Tanpa aba-aba, pria di sampingnya segera memindahkan kantong yang digenggam tangan kanannya ke tangan satunya, lalu segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata, lalu merapatkan dirinya pada sang gadis yang kedinginan.

Hinata sedikit melonjak mendapati perlakuan tiba-tiba ini, namun sejenak kemudian ia kembali merelakskan tubuhnya dan menikmati aura hangat yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata?" Panggil Naruto pelan. Ia masih penasaran tentang keanehan sikap Hinata di saat misi tadi. Dan, ia yakin, itu bukan pertama kalinya Hinata melakukan hal itu.

"Mm?" Gumam Hinata pelan, menandakan bahwa ia mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Uzumaki terakhir.

"Kenapa tadi kau menutupi sebelah wajahmu saat Byakuganmu aktif, Hinata?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia sungguh tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ini, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang. Sementara itu Naruto tetap sabar menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Narutoooo!" terdengar pekikan Sakura keras, yang membuat Hinata beterima kasih pada sang gadis bersurai pink dalam hatinya. Sontak Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata dan Hinata hanya menunduk malu, meski sejujurnya Hinata agak kecewa ketika ia merasakan kehangatan yang sempat membuatnya nyaman kini tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hai, Hinata-chan!" Sapa Sakura ramah pada Hinata, yang disambut dengan senyuman ramah pula. "Naruto! Bukankah tadi Kakashi-sensei bilang kau harus cepat mengambil tanaman obat ini? Saat ini situasi sedang genting!" Omel Sakura pada teman setimnya ini. Dalam hati Naruto takjub melihat bagaimana murid dari Tsunade ini bisa dengan cepatnya berubah tingkah laku dari manis menjadi mengerikan. Wanita memang tak dapat ditebak!

"Err, maaf ya, tadi kami sempat salah mengenali tanaman. _Gomen,_ Sakura!" Balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, seolah-olah tak takut menanti amukan Sakura karena jawaban jujurnya itu.

"Eh? Kami?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Seingatku aku hanya meminta satu orang untuk mencarikan tanaman itu." Jawab Sakura heran. Perempatan siku mulai menghiasi dahi Naruto, sadar bahwa dirinya benar-benar dikibuli oleh mantan _sensei_ -nya itu.

"Ah, tapi itu tidak penting. Kemarikan obatnya, aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih ya, Naruto, Hinata!" Pekik Sakura lalu segera berlari menjauh.

"Sakura-chan!" Panggil Hinata tiba-tiba, menghentikan derap langkah Sakura. "Bolehkah aku ikut membantu? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada misi, dan aku bisa sedikit _ninjutsu_ medis." Tawar Hinata, mengingat betapa buruknya kondisi desa itu dari berita yang didengarnya.

"Hmm, tentu boleh, Hinata! Byakuganmu akan sangat membantu dalam mencari titik _chakra_ yang mungkin terblokir akibat wabah itu."

"Bolehkah aku juga ikut?" Terdengar suara _baritone_ Naruto yang sudah lama absen dari pembicaraan. "Aku juga sedang ada waktu luang dan mungkin aku bisa sedikit bantu-bantu nantinya." Tentu saja ini hanya alasan agar ia bisa terus dekat dengan Hinata. Pikiran bahwa ia akan kembali ke apartemennya sendirian dan hanya disambut oleh ruangan gelap gulita membuatnya merasa lebih baik ia berada di dekat Hinata selama mungkin. Keberadaan gadis itu sendiri selalu berhasil membawa kehangatan ke dalam hatinya, persis seperti namanya.

"Eh, Naruto-kun, apa benar tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Balas gadisnya dengan wajah memelas, membuat sang pria bermata biru gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya yang gembil itu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Hime. Ayolah, sebelum saljunya semakin lebat dan kita terkubur hidup-hidup disini!"

* * *

Naruto terkejut melihat kondisi balai desa yang kini dipenuhi oleh orang sakit. Situasinya kini tak jauh berbeda seperti ketika melihat korban perang yang ada dimana-mana. Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia yang mengerang kesakitan. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyesakkan dada.

"Naruto, Hinata, kemarikan tangan kalian. Aku akan memberikan sebuah injeksi vaksin agar kalian tidak tertular." Sepasang kekasih itu lalu menerima vaksin dari murid sang _Godaime Hokage_.

"Hinata, sementara aku membuat antidotenya, bisakah kau menggunakan Byakuganmu untuk mengecek titik _chakra_ mana yang kerusakannya paling parah? Dan Naruto, tolong catat titik _chakra_ yang rusak dari setiap pasien yang sudah diperiksa Hinata. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa lebih meminimalisir dampak jangka panjang dari bakteri ini."

"Serahkan saja pada kami- _ttebayo_! Kau buatlah antidotenya dengan tenang!" Jawab Naruto dengan percaya diri. Sementara itu Hinata hanya menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis namun penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya kita mulai dari bapak itu." Ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang bapak-bapak berusia 50 tahunan yang kini hanya terkulai lemah, tampaknya tertidur karena efek anestesi dari beberapa _ninja_ medis yang berkeliaran.

"Byakugan!" Pekik Hinata, sambil mengaktifkan jurus _trade mark_ keluarganya. Matanya menatap tajam pada tubuh sang lelaki tua, mencari-cari tanda obstruksi _chakra_ yang mungkin ada. Namun, tentu saja, ia juga menyadari bahawa kini kekasihnya juga tengah menatap intens padanya. Ia segera mengangkat sebelah tangannya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari tatapan sang pria.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Lagi, Hinata membuat gerakan aneh seolah menghalangi dirinya menatap wajah cantik yang dimilikinya. Naruto kini bertanya-tanya, hal apa yang membuat _Hime-_ nya menyembunyikan wajahnya?

"Naruto-kun, bapak ini mengalami obstruksi _chakra_ pada bagian lengan atas dan leher. Sisanya aku cukup yakin tidak ada obstruksi apapun." Demikian kata Hinata memberikan penjelasan pada Naruto. Ia lalu menonaktifkan Byakugannya dan menurunkan sebelah tangannya yang tadinya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Sesungguhnya Naruto sangat ingin bertanya tentang keanehan yang disadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Namun, ketika ia melihat betapa seriusnya Hinata, ia mengurungkan niatnya. _'Mungkin nanti saja, sesudah kami selesai membantu orang-orang ini.'_

"Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam sambil terus menatapnya.

"Ah, iya, maaf, tunggu aku mencatatnya sebentar ya." Naruto lalu terdiam sejenak. "Etto, bisakah kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku tadi sedikit melamun, hehe."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. _'Tipikal Naruto-kun.'_

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Jadi obstruksi _chakra_ hanya ada pada..."

* * *

"Yosh! Ini pasien keempat puluh- _ttebayo_! Dengan ini semua pasien sudah kita catatkan, Hinata-chan!" Teriak Naruto bahagia karena sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misi informalnya ini.

Tatapannya berubah ketika ia menyadari Hinata yang kini memucat sambil sebelah tangannya memegangi pelipisnya sambil meringis pelan. "Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa... Biarkan aku berjalan keluar sebentar…" Naruto lalu segera memapah perlahan sang gadis bersurai indigo dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan yang pengap itu. Sementara itu, sebelah tangannya masih setia melingkari kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan kedua bola mata yang paling indah itu dari pandangan Naruto.

"Hati-hati, Hinata…" Naruto lalu mendudukkan gadisnya pada salah satu anak tangga. Perlahan ia mencoba melepas tangan mungil Hinata yang menempel erat pada matanya. Ia disambut dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya terkaget; kedua mata Hinata kini sudah memerah!

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang, namun gagal, tampak dari nada bicaranya yang agak meninggi.

"A-Aku tak tahu, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata, rasa takut terdengar jelas dari suaranya. "Tiba-tiba saja mataku terasa amat sakit saat aku mengaktifkan Byakuganku tadi."

"Coba aktifkan lagi Byakuganmu, Hinata. Biar aku lihat."

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar permintaan Naruto. Ia hanya terdiam untuk sesaat, tak tahu hendak menjawab apa.

"Hinata?" Desak Naruto. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Hinata. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata dalam keadaan kesakitan seperti ini. Umumnya _kunoichi_ dapat menahan rasa sakit hingga tingkat tertentu, dan bila Hinata sudah terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sakitnya, setidaknya pastilah kesakitannya sudah cukup parah.

Namun, bukannya mendapat respons positif, Hinata malah berdiri sambil menutupi sebelah matanya. "M-Mungkin lebih baik jika aku pulang saja ke kediaman Hyuuga dan bertanya pada Otou-sama, Naruto-kun. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Hinata lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman kikuk sambil berusaha berjalan pelan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Naruto benar-benar kesal sekarang. Tanpa dapat dikendalikan, sebelah tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kuat dan memaksanya berbalik menatap sepasang bola mata biru khas seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada meninggi. "Sejak tadi pagi, ah, bukan, sejak misi penyelamatan Hanabi itu, kau terus menutupi wajahmu tiap kali kau sadar aku menatapmu. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sembunyikan?"

Mata Hinata melebar mendengar bentakan Naruto. "A-Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun…" Jawabnya lirih sambil meremas jemarinya, kebiasaan buruk yang kembali muncul saat ia merasa gugup.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan padaku." Lanjut Naruto pelan. Tampaknya ia mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya yang tadi meledak-ledak. "Biarkan aku melihat apa yang salah dengan matamu, Hime. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu…" Sebelah tangan _tan_ Naruto lalu melingkupi pipi Hinata, berusaha meyakinkannya.

Hinata tetap tak bergeming. Hatinya menjadi semakin kalut merasakan sentuhan halus kekasihnya pada wajahnya, ingin rasanya ia mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan menyelesaikan permasalahan yang tak seharusnya ada ini, tapi…

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, yakin sang putri Byakugan akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Sayangnya, detik berganti menit, Hinata tetap terpatung pada lokasi berdirinya tanpa ada tanda-tanda lainnya. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada wajah Hinata.

"Kau tidak memercayaiku." Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan, dan Hinata jelas dapat menangkap nada kesedihan pada suaranya. Sontak ia menatap wajah pria pujaannya, dan ia disuguhi sebuah wajah yang sering ia lihat dulu; sebuah wajah penuh kesedihan saat Naruto kecil ditolak oleh penduduk desa. Hati Hinata merasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Ia tak menyangka kali ini dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab Naruto merasa kesedihan seperti itu lagi.

"Naruto…" Panggil Hinata pelan, namun Naruto sudah membelakanginya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lagi.

"Berhati-hatilah, Hinata. Dan… sampai jumpa lagi…" Dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar Naruto yang perlahan meninggalkan pandangannya.

* * *

Seharian ini, seusai membantu Sakura di desa itu, Naruto hanya menghabiskan harinya dengan makan ramen instan lalu menonton TV dan tidur-tiduran. Kegelapan di apartemennya mengingatkannya pada hari-hari dimana ia masih sendiri dan belum ada kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupnya.

Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di atas TV. Tidak terasa, sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Biasanya jam segini ia akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke mansion Hyuuga. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka akan berbincang-bincang dan sesekali ia akan memberikan lelucon-lelucon konyol yang menurut sebagian orang tidak lucu, namun Hinata selalu tertawa dengan leluconnya.

Putra Yondaime Hokage itu menghela nafas panjang. Kini ia merasa bersalah atas perlakuannya tadi sore pada Hinata. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa terpancing emosi seperti itu. Dan satu hal yang ia yakini sekarang, tuduhannya tadi salah besar. Tak mungkin Hinata tak memercayainya. Orang pertama yang percaya kepadanya 100% adalah Hinata, gadis yang mencintainya tulus bahkan saat semua orang membencinya. Gadis yang, di saat ia sendiri pun tak lagi yakin akan kekuatannya, selalu yakin kepadanya dan mendorongnya untuk tetap maju. Bagaimana ia bisa setega itu mengeluarkan tuduhan seperti itu? Tak dapat ia bayangkan luka seperti apa yang sudah ditorehkannya pada hati sang Hyuuga.

Tangan kirinya mengusap kasar wajahnya. Naruto benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja di tengah-tengah salju yang turun dengan lebat, apalagi dengan kondisi matanya yang kesakitan. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya? Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Spontan, ia langsung melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya lalu menyambar jaket kebanggaannya dan segera berlari menuju mansion Hyuuga.

' _Hinata, maafkan aku…'_

* * *

Berlarian melompati atap-atap penduduk desa demi mempersingkat waktu untuk ke mansion Hyuuga yang terletak agak jauh dari pusat desa Konoha, Naruto kini berdiri tepat di depan gerbang kediaman klan Hyuuga. Ia bisa melihat ada seorang penjaga yang berjaga di sekitaran gerbang. _Well,_ pada jam 10 malam, tak mungkin Naruto meminta izin pada sang kepala klan Hyuuga untuk menemui putrinya, dan rasa bersalah yang menghantui hatinya menuntutnya untuk segera menemui Hinata. Tentu saja, satu-satunya jalan yang ia miliki adalah dengan menyusup. Naruto lalu bersiul cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian sang penjaga, lalu…

"SEXY NO JUTSU!"

POOF

Sang penjaga hanya menatap datar pada transformasi 'cewek cantik' khas Naruto, sama sekali tak bergeming ataupun terpengaruh oleh pemandangan di depan matanya. Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin menyadari upayanya gagal. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher sang penjaga.

"Nona, hal konyol macam apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?" Tanya pria itu masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tuan Hyuuga, aku hanya ingin melakukan… INI!" Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung menghajar tengkuk si penjaga, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

POOF

"Huff… Ternyata cukup mudah juga mengelabui penjaga itu." Naruto lalu dengan santainya berjalan-jalan di sekitar pekarangan klan Hyuuga, berusaha mencari sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di dekat jendela kamar gadisnya.

"Itu dia!" Pekik Naruto dengan bahagia ketika ia melihat lokasi yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Ia segera memanjat pohon itu dengan mudahnya, dan benar saja, pohon ini tepat menghadap ke arah jendela Hinata. Meskipun ia tak pernah masuk ke dalam mansion Hyuuga, saat ia menjemput Hinata gadis yang kini tengah sakit itu, ia pernah ditunjukkan sebuah pohon besar yang tepat menghadap kamarnya dan kerap kali menjadi lokasinya favorit Hinata untuk melakukan kegiatan _pressing flowers_.

Setibanya di puncak pohon, matanya terbelalak melihat kondisi mengenaskan (?) Hinata. Dari jendela kamarnya yang lupa ditutupnya, Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat ada dua helai kain tipis yang menghiasi dahi dan menutupi kedua mata Hinata. Napas Hinata juga terdengar cepat dan putus-putus, dan Naruto menjadi tak yakin apakah gadis ini sudah tertidur atau belum. Ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Seluruh ruangan amatlah hening, hanya terdengar suara napas Hinata yang berat yang membuat lelaki ini yakin Hinata telah tertidur. Naruto menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi dahi sang gadis, lalu menyentuhnya. Ia disambut dengan suhu tinggi yang sontak membuatnya menarik tangannya. _'Panas sekali! Apa mungkin ia demam karena badai salju tadi?'_ Rasa bersalah kembali menghantui relung hati sang pahlawan Konoha. Naruto kini benar-benar mengutuk kebodohan dirinya yang setega itu meninggalkan Hinata hanya karena kekanak-kanakannya.

Ia lalu mencelupkan kain tadi ke sebuah baskom yang diletakkan di bawah tempat tidur, lalu memerasnya dan kembali meletakkannya di atas dahi Hinata. Naruto lalu kembali menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi matanya, dan warnah merah yang familiar kembali menyambutnya. Jempolnya mengelus perlahan daerah orbital sang gadis, seolah ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasanya.

"Enggh…" Terdengar erangan kecil yang berasal dari Hinata. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan ada benda asing yang menyentuh wajahnya. Tak ingin membangunkannya, Naruto segera menarik jemarinya dari wajah lelap kekasihnya. Sayangnya, Hinata sudah terlanjur terbangun dan matanya melebar melihat sosok orang yang tak disangkanya akan datang mengunjunginya.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata lirih, tubuhnya berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Sshh… Tetaplah berbaring, tak usah bangkit duduk. Kau butuh istirahat." Tolak Naruto, lengannya menahan bahu Hinata agar tak bangkit duduk. Hinata hanya menurut, tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menolak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal, efek dari demamnya.

Keheningan yang tak mengenakkan kembali menyelimuti sepasang kekasih itu. Hinata yang masih takut-takut untuk berbicara, dan Naruto yang masih terlalu merasa bersalah untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku." Tanpa diduga, Hinatalah yang membuka percakapan lebih dulu. "Maaf… Karena aku bersikap seolah tidak memercayaimu… Aku sungguh minta maaf, Naruto-kun… "

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto, menghentikan ucapan Hinata. "Tak seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf, sayang… Akulah yang sudah bertindak kekanak-kanakan tadi. Bahkan kau sampai demam seperti ini." Seolah ingin menekankan pernyataannya, tangannya mengelus lembut dahi yang masih terasa panas seperti api itu.

"Gomennasai, Hinata. Itu tadi hanyalah masalah sepele dan tak seharusnya aku mempermasalahkannya." Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maukah kau memaafkanku, Hime?"

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, tak peduli masalah apapun itu." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Dengan wajahnya yang pucat pun senyumannya tetap mampu membuat pria manapun merasa beruntung karena sudah memiliki hatinya. "Sekarang…" Hinata kembali berusaha duduk dengan sanggaan bantal di punggungnya. "Agnar Naruto-kun yakin aku tak menyembunyikan apapun, aku akan memperlihatkan Byakuganku."

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Matamu pasti masih cedera." Tolak Naruto, rasa penasaraannya dikalahkan oleh rasa khawatirnya pada gadis ini. Ia tak mau keegoisan dirinya kembali melukai perempuan yang dicintainya ini.

"Tak apa-apa. Tadi itu hanya gara-gara aku terlalu lama menggunakan Byakugan secara terus-menerus. Belum lagi aku baru kembali dari misi empat hari kemarin, sehingga penggunaan Byakugan terlalu lama membuat urat-urat mataku membengkak. Aku rasa dengan istirahat saja mataku sudah membaik."

"Benarkah tak apa-apa? Aku tak ingin keegoisanku membuatmu kesakitan lagi."

"Sungguh. Tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Hinata lalu menggenggam erat tangan _tan_ Naruto, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Byakugan!" Urat-urat di sekeliling orbitalnya kembali menebal, dan Naruto menyadari bahwa memang urat-urat itu tampak membengkak. Ia memerhatikan wajah sang putri Byakugan, sebelah tangannya kembali menangkup wajah hangat itu. Secara refleks ia memberikan kecupan pada sepasang mata indah yang kini menatapnya intens. Kaget dengan kecupan tiba-tiba, Hinata tanpa sengaja menonaktifkan Byakugannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah kuduga… Kau memang sangat cantik, Hinata. Apalagi ketika Byakuganmu diaktifkan, kau tampak begitu menggoda." Ujar Naruto memberikan pendapatnya yang jujur.

"A-Apa?" Hinata heran mendapat tanggapan yang sama sekali di luar dugaannya. "A-A-Aku tampak m-menggoda?" Wajahnya menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya, rasa malunya menjadi tak tertahankan.

Naruto sendiri sungguh gemas melihat pipi merona Hinata, dan ia langsung menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman singkat yang manis. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto tulus. Ia bisa merasakan semakin hari ia menjadi semakin mencintai gadis di hadapannya ini. "Apa yang membuatmu takut memperlihatkan Byakuganmu padaku?"

Hinata menunduk dan memberikan sebuah senyuman pahit. "Kau tahu… Dulu aku disebut orang-orang mirip dengan setan karena mataku ini. A-Aku tak memiliki kepercayaan diri menunjukkan mata ini pada orang lain, apalagi denganmu, Naruto-kun. Aku takut kau juga menyadari betapa jeleknya aku dengan Byakugan…" Jawabnya lirih, kenangan buruk semasa kecil kembali menghantuinya, bagaimana dulu ia menjadi korban _bullying_ karena matanya itu.

Mendengar penuturan ini, hati Naruto serasa tertohok. Ia tak menyangka di dalam hatinya Hinata memiliki ketakutan macam ini. Pantas saja ia kerap menutupi wajahnya saat Naruto tertangkap basah menatap wajahnya dengan Byakugan yang aktif. Naruto lalu merangkulnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tak perlu lagi merasa takut. Tidak ada yang mengerikan dari Byakuganmu. Kau juga tidak terlihat jelek dengan jurusmu itu. Dan lain kali, kuharap kau mau membagikan kecemasanmu denganku, ya?"

Hinata begitu terharu mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto. Ketakutannya selama ini ternyata terbukti tak berdasar. Andai saja ia lebih awal menyadari kesalahannya, mungkin ia tak perlu bertengkar dengan Naruto siang tadi. "Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku janji, lain kali aku akan langsung jujur padamu. Maafkan aku." Hinata lalu memeluk Naruto erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto.

Beban di hati Naruto kini sudah menghilang. Masalahnya dengan gadisnya sudah selesai. Perasaan ringan ini ternyata membuatnya merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Ia mulai menguap dan megucek matanya.

"Ne, Hinata, aku tidur disini saja ya malam ini. Besok pagi-pagi aku akan bangun." Tawar Naruto, lalu segera bergabung ke balik selimut bersama dengan Hinatanya.

"E-Ehh?" Hinata hanya bisa melongo mendengar kenekatan Naruto. "B-Bagaimana kalau Otou-sama tahu, Naruto?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan bangun pagi besok. Lalu… kembali ke apartemen." Sebelah tangannya menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan tak lama kemudian sang Uzumaki sudah tertidur lelap. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan.

Hinata lalu mengusap pelan surai pirangnya. _'Mungkin hanya satu malam tidak apa-apa.'_

THE END

* * *

 **Hai minna-san! Chuunibyou kembali lagi dengan fics untuk merayakan 1 tahun OTP kita menjadi Canon! Yeaa! *lepas balon ke udara* *nyalain kembang api***

 **Sekaligus mau minta maaf pada readers karena uda gak pernah lagi update cerita sejak Agustus. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, tapi memang tak sempat membuat cerita karena kesibukan luar biasa di kampus. Peraturan baru di kampus membuat hampir setiap harinya wajib pulang jam 4 sore, belum lagi tugas-tugas perkuliahan yg juga harus diselesaikan membuat author tak ada waktu untuk membuat cerita. Maaf sebesar-besarnya. Untuk fic lain, mungkin akan pelan-pelan diupdate sesuai kemampuan author.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Semoga NaruHina jaya selamanya!**

* * *

OMAKE

"Nee-chan! Sudah pagi, sekarang saatnya kau sarapan." Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sesosok yang mirip dengan Hinata berdiri di depan pintu membawa semangkuk bubur hangat. Matanya membulat menyadari ada orang lain di atas ranjang kakaknya. Selang beberapa saat, seringaian keluar menggantikan keterkejutannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku datang lagi nanti saja. Oh, tapi jika kutinggal mungkin Otou-sama sendiri yang akan datang ke kamar Nee-chan." Hanabi lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar dan tertawa-tawa sambil berjalan turun.

 _Well,_ Naruto, bersiap-siaplah, karena jika sampai Hyuuga Hiashi datang, kau akan berada dalam masalah besar.


End file.
